


Keine Kraft

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Cheating, Deutsch | German, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freunde waren etwas wundervolles, doch manchmal schlugen Freundschaften Wege ein, die nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen scheinen und trotzdem kann man sich nur schwer aus ihnen befreien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keine Kraft

"Barney, das können wir nicht mehr machen. Du bist verheiratet und ich so gut wie."

 

Seufzend fährt sich Ted mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. Müde sitzt er am Bettrand, Laken und Bettdecke sind zerwühlt und bedecken kaum die nackten Körper im Bett. Ted hat nur eine Ecke der Decke über seinen Schoß gezogen, während Barney den Rest der Decke über seinen Unterleib liegen hat. Er liegt still, so anders wie sonst, auf der anderen Bettseite und starrt stur an die Decke.

 

Erst Teds Worte veranlassen ihn seine Augen zu schließen und leise zu seufzen.

 

"Du hast Recht. Du hast immer Recht. Du hattest auch schon Recht als wir das erste Mal miteinander im Bett gelandet sind. Wann war das noch mal? Vor neun Jahren?"

 

Es sind um genau zu sein fast zehn Jahre, aber dies spielt keine Rolle. Nichts in diesem speziellen Bereich ihrer Freundschaft spielt eine Rolle und ist von Bedeutung. Dieser Bereich sollte eigentlich gar nicht existieren, doch darüber zu reden, zu streiten oder es zu ignorieren bringt nichts. Sie haben alles ausprobiert und am Ende griffen sie beide auf das gleiche Mittel zurück.

 

Den anderen verletzen bevor dieser es tun kann.

 

Darum sollte Barney eigentlich Genugtuung empfinden als er Teds Zusammenzucken sieht, doch er fühlt nichts. Er fühlt schon lange nichts mehr außer einem Wechsel von Leere, Verlangen und beinahe Hass für seinen besten Freund. Kann er Ted überhaupt noch als solchen bezeichnen? Obwohl sie kaum noch Zeit miteinander verbringen und diese dann auch fast vollkommen im Bett?

 

Sie reden nicht miteinander, sie unternehmen nichts miteinander, ignorieren sich zum größten Teil, wenn sie in der Gruppe unterwegs sind, und wenn sie sich nicht einander ausnutzen um ihren jeweiligen Partner untreu zu werden, verletzen sie sich nur noch.

 

Barney weiß nicht wie es dazu gekommen ist, aber er weiß, dass sie beide genug davon haben. Doch...

 

"Und wie? Wie sollen wir voneinander lassen?"

 

Ungeachtet seiner Nacktheit (als hätte ihn je sowas gestört) richtet er sich auf und rutscht zu Ted.

 

"Willst du dann immer, wenn dieses besondere Verlangen auftaucht", und er kann nicht anders als mit seiner Hand in Teds Schoß zu greifen, wo sich dieses Verlangen wieder bemerkbar macht, "dieses ignorieren? Nur noch die Leere spüren, die ab und an durch deine Zukünftige gefüllt wird? Willst du das?"

 

Dies ist eine Frage, die er sich selbst oft genug gestellt hat, und nichts, weder der Bro-Code noch sein Bruder, wissen eine Antwort. Er weiß nur, dass er nicht aufhören kann. Ebenso wie seine Hand nicht aufhören kann Teds Geschlecht zu reiben und zu massieren. Er will aufhören. Er will für Robin, für Ted und ihre Freundschaft und für sich selbst aufhören, aber er kann es nicht.

 

Er hat nur die Kraft Ted ins Bett zurück zu ziehen und sie beide erneut durch ihr Verhalten zu verletzen.

 

Ende

 


End file.
